leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.7
* New skin: * Skins Splash Art Update |Release = April 5th, 2017 |Related = 7.7 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.6 |Next = V7.8 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1628 God Fist.png|God Fist ProfileIcon1629 Immortal Sight.png|Immortal Sight ProfileIcon1630 Astronaut Teemo.png|Astronaut Teemo ProfileIcon1631 Bardnik.png|Bardnik The following Ward skins have been added to the store: God Fist Ward.png|God Fist Ward The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * - tweaked face to unify all Karma splashes PVP.net All Random Summoner's Rift * ARSR, All Random Summoner's Rift is coming from 4/7/17 (12:00 PT) to 4/11/17 (04:00 PT) and 4/14/17 (12:00 PT) to 4/18/17 (04:00 PT). * Champions are randomized from your own champ pool and the free-to-play rotation. * Gameplay is the same from a normal Summoner's Rift game. ** All other gameplay mechanics are the same: you still get ambient gold and exp, reroll, etc. ** Mastery rewards also work the same as on regular SR: you can still earn Hextech Keys, Hextech Chests, and Mastery Tokens. * Rerolls using the same as ARAM. League of Legends V7.7 General ;Flying champions * Champions no longer visually fly offscreen into the sky (and take forever to reappear) if you gain vision of them as soon as certain displacement effects hit them. ;Highlights Update * You can now watch Highlights under your Profile tab. * If you've never created a Highlight before, you'll find instructions when you first visit the Highlights section. * You can now see where Highlight clips are stored on your computer. * You can now change Highlights filenames in-client. * You can now change the location of where Highlights and Replays get saved in the Settings menu of the client. * Fixed a bug where special characters in filenames caused a number of playback issues. ;League Client Update * Highlights let you carve out your favorite moments from replays, saving them as a .webm video file so you can always relive your best and biggest in-game moments. You'll now see a highlights section in your profile where you can watch, rename, and delete saved clips. * We added the ability to see your mastery grade and IP earned on the match history page. * We added an optional toggle in the settings that allows players to close the client while in-game. Enabling this will improves your in-game FPS. However, it increases the amount of time it takes to return to the scoreboard screen at the end of a game. * Background rendering has been made more efficient, increasing the overall speed of champ select. * Editing masteries during champ select is much faster now. ;Magic Shield * Magic shield color changed to blue-ish purple from light pink. ;Pinging * Fixed a couple of bugs around using Shift + Left click as a ping hotkey * While dead, pinging abilities that are on cooldown no longer tells allies they're ready to cast. ;Charge abilities * Fixed a bug where some ammo-based abilities (ex. ) wouldn't consume a charge if used at the instant a new charge was gained. ;Spell shields * Fixed some weird interactions with spell shields locking some abilities out of use. Monsters ; * Base attack damage reduced to from 16. * Base health increased to from . Champions ; * ** Now heals all neaby allied champions instead of only one. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-hit damage at 5 Trample stacks increased to level)}} from level)}}. ** Minions affected by Trample now display the proper visual effects. ; * ** Basic attacks reduces target's magic resistance by for 3 seconds. ** Basic attacks apply on target for 3 seconds. target receive from all incoming magic damage. * ** Base damage per second increased to from . ** Damage now applies every half second instead of every second. ** Now refreshes on targets. * ** Now applies on targets. ; * ** Meep base damage is now 30 (+15 every 5 Chimes) from (+20 every 5 therafter). ** Meep slow changed to % from %. ** Meep AoE unlock requirement reduced to 15 Chimes from 25 Chimes. ** Meep AoE increased radius requirement reduced to 35 Chimes from 65 Chimes. ** Meep recharge time reduced to from . ** Meep stock limit increased to from . ; * and ** *** Restored missing particles when killing an enemy with Winter's Bite. ; * ** Outer half healing against minions and monsters. Now only heals against enemy champions. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ; * ** Kill indicator now properly takes ability power into consideration. ; * ** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away from him as he was recalling would desync the sound of it. ; * ** If she casts Spider Form at the same time connects, she no longer cleanses the effect. ; * ** *** If he uses Mystic Shot while affected by the aura buff of , he now properly uses his own VFX rather than . ; * ** *** First hit particles no longer exceed the ruler's length. ; * ** Base damage reduced to level)}} from 5 level}}. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Tornado target maximum health ratio reduced to from . * ** If Galio disconnected while flying up during Hero's Entrance, he no longer loses the ability to attack units and structures after reconnecting. ; * and ** *** Mega Gnar's boulder replacements no longer visually disappear earlier than intended. ; * ** Granting magic resistance}} per stack. ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting tentacles. ; * ** Fixed Daisy, Wait! tooltips (the ones that appear while Daisy is active). ; * ** Base shield changed to from . ** Bonus shield per enemy hit changed to % of Jarvan IV's maximum health}} from . ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting sentinels. ; * ** Attack is no longer cancelled if the target moved out of range. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed some dark textures appearing on the scalpel in his basic attack. * ** *** Fixed a bug where a random particle would appear when using it. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where her model didn't fade away during her death animation for her base and a few of her skins. ; * ** Fixed a bug where he was able to basic attack during The Culling if he fired an energized attack immediately before casting The Culling. ; * ** Fixed a bunch of cases where the polymorph effect wasn't properly canceling or interrupting certain effects and abilities. ; * ** If Final Spark kills an enemy champion, % of its cooldown is refunded. ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting voidlings. ; * ** Fixed a bug where she was playing the wrong critical strike hit sound-effect. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would properly consume spell shields of champions in their path, but displace them anyway. ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 575 from . ** Base health regeneneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Having 5 Visionary stacks enhances the effect of his next ability: *** : +160 true damage, +50 base healing. *** : +1% movement speed, +5% attack speed. *** : +40 base damage, +5% movement speed slow. *** : +250 maximum base damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where some types of enemy champion damage (e.g. , , etc) didn't end the effect. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ; * ** Recharge time increased to 6 seconds from 5. ; * ** Now also deal bonus damage. ** Critical strike AD ratio changed to from % AD}}. * ** Dealing bonus physical damage. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ; * ** Fixed some busted textures on the claws. ; * ** Cooldown is no longer reset if the first cast was interrupted (the interrupted cast dealt no damage but still spawned three spheres). ** If Syndra's target dies mid-cast, remaining nearby will continue to pummel their corpse. ** If Syndra's target becomes untargetable during Unleashed Power, that were in-flight now drop in place rather than disappearing entirely. ; * ** Is no longer able to Devour or without first stacking his passive when enemy champions are nearby. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would properly consume spell shields of champions in their path, but displace them anyway. ; * ** Maximum number of bounces increased to 8 from 4. ** There's now a small delay between bounces. ** Is now better at searching for additional targets before ending the chain early. ; * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting the wall. ; * ** Fixed a rare bug where it could sometimes cause him to instantly revive (and potentially revive a second time if he's killed again before his bloblets recombined). * ** Fixed a bug where right after casting it would change his position and move the range indicator, but the damage and knock-up would still be applied in the original location. References pl:V7.7 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes